Love Will Find a Way/Kovu and Kiara together again/Kopa warned them about Zira
Here is how Kovu and Kiara got together again in Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride. With so much sorrow, they barely found Kovu near or far from the Pride Lands. Kiara: In a perfect world One we've never known We would never need to face the world alone They can have the world We'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret heart I know Love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me Kiara moves to a log overhanging the stream. She sits down on it, depressed. When she opens her eyes and peers at her reflection, she sees that it is, again, only half clear. Kiara: Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way Kiara is sitting on a high knoll, with her head bowed. The scene moves to Kovu, who is approaching Kiara from behind her. Kovu: I was so afraid Now I realize Love is never wrong And so it never dies There's a perfect world Shining in your eyes Just then, Kiara turns and notices Kovu. Kiara and Kovu: And if only they could feel it too The happiness I feel with you Happily, they come together and nuzzle lovingly. Kiara and Kovu: They'd know Love will find a way Anywhere we go We're home If we are there together Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way I know love will find a way After the song, Jiminy and his friends watched as the two butterflies flutter around Kovu and Kiara. Kovu brightens up at the sight of them, and laughing, rushes off after them, with Kiara in pursuit. They wrestle briefly, then catch sight of themselves in a reflection. Kovu: Hey, look... we are one. (smiles at Kiara) Kiara: (smiles back, then realizes what Kovu just said and looks shocked) What? Kovu: Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a pride... all our own. Kiara: (chuckles) Kovu... we have to go back. Kovu: You're kidding. But we're finally together! Kiara: Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever. Kovu considers, but doesn't seem entirely convinced. Until, Kopa came to see them. Kopa: Kiara! Kovu! Kiara: Kopa! What're you doing here? Kopa: I've come to warn you guys that Zira is planning to attack against the Pridelanders. Kovu: But how can we stop them, Kopa? I can't even convince Simba about Zira's lies. Kiara: When I was just a cub, my father taught me that we are one as lions. It took me this long to see it until now. Jiminy Cricket: (has an idea) Wait a minute, that's it! Sebastian: What's it, Jiminy? Jiminy Cricket: We'll convince Simba that the Outsiders are like the Pridelanders and stop this war. At last, Kopa nodded as Kiara and Kovu nodded back determined enough to stop the war. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225